Sync
by Otterpop96
Summary: What would happen if you discovered that many people in your own hometown weren't humans? Rather, they were beings who control powerful magic. An ordinary girl and and a magician with a powerful and unusual magic will cross paths, forever changing their worlds.
1. A Unique Invitation

Backpack in hand, Kiko walked through the hallway of her high school. She walked alone, silently, as other tennagers around her began appearing, walking in twos, threes, fours. But Kiko chose to walk alone. She was merely a spectator. A bystander of sorts. A nonparticipant of daily life.

As she approached the front doors, she stretched her arms out, and pushed them open. The light greeted her, harsh and stark. Kiko walked some lengths before she heard some girls laughing nearby.

"That weird girl is at it again,'" one of them teased rudely. Kiko twisted her head to the other side of the sidewalk.

A single girl walked on a concrete parking bumper, arms stretched outward, her body swaying back and forth. She had long and beautiful dark hair in two ponytails, in contrast to Kiko's own short and ratty light hair, and she had on a lovely blue-and-violet flower dress that reached to her knees, whereas Kiko wore a simple red shirt, dark jeans, and tennis shoes. The girl hopped from one parking bumper to another, and even from afar, Kiko could hear her humming a tune.

"Hey weirdo!" one of the girls from earlier called out.

The teenager halted in her tracks,just as she was about to hop onto another bumper. Her blinked, her gaze quite blank. "Are you talking to _me_?" she inquired curiously.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, weirdo!"

"I _do_ have a name, you know."

Kiko merely watched as the group of girls approached the teenager, who still stared at them. She had a big smile on her face.

"You want to hang with us?" one of the girls smirked.

Kiko snorted in disbelief. The group turned to Kiko sharply.

"What the hell are you laughing at, bookworm?" one of the girls, clearly the leader of the group,growled. "You're friends with this weirdo now?"

Kiko raised an eyebrow. Then she burst into laughter. "No, it's not that, Ranaka," she corrected. "I'm sorry, but who in their right mind would ever want to hang with you guys?"

The leader, Ranaka, who had long bright blonde hair, snarled. "Please," she snapped egotistically. "Everyone would die for the chance to hang around me."

Kiko rolled her eyes and walked away. Ranaka quickly burst into a fit, scolding the girls that surrounded her and Kiko.

"Someone teach that stupid bookworm a lesson! You DON'T want to mess with me! And she is so wrong! Who _wouldn't _want to be my friend?! Who would..."

Ranaka's voice eventually drowned out. Nothing happened after that. Kiko just kept on walking and walking. Silently. Alone. Always as it was. It was only the sound of quick and light footsteps to her side that drew her attention.

"That was _pretty_ cool of you," the strange girl complimented cheerfully, her ponytails flying with the graceful wind.

Kiko shrugged her shoulders. "Ranaka is far too condescending of others," Kiko sighed, looking away.

The girl tilted her head to the side. "Still, you're the _only_ cool person I've met who's _ever_ stood up to her like that," she pointed out.

Kiko smiled slightly. "You exaggerate a lot," she noted.

The girl howled with laughter. "But of _course_! Life wouldn't be interesting if I didn't!"

Kiko rolled her eyes, though more because she thought the comment amusing.

"What's your name?" the girl asked suddenly. "I'm not _great_ with names."

"Kiko," she replied with a level tone. "Kiko Hibanaki."

The girl blinked. "Kiko...I will certainly do well to remember that!"

Kiko raised an eyebrow but said nothing more about the subject. "What about you?"

The girl closed her eyes and smiled. "Una. Una Tanako," she replied graciously.

"Una," Kiko echoed. "That's an interesting name."

Una just grinned. "My parents _really_ liked the name, I guess!" she said.

Kiko amd Una walked side by side, though neither said a word, until Kiko stopped. Una twisted around with surprise.

"Why are you stopping?" she asked, disappointed.

Kiko turned and looked at a light blue house, directly to her left. "This is where I live," she answered, walking forward to go up the stairs leading to her house.

Una suddenly grabbed Kiko's right arm, halting her in her tracks. "Hey Kiko," she said with an innocent tone. "Do you have any homework today?"

Kiko blinked. "Well, no," she replied with confusion. "I already finished everything I need-"

Before Kiko could finish, though, Una pulled her arm tightly, and she was dragged further and further from her house.

"Then it's settled!" she cheered delightfully. "You can come over to my place to play!"

"Wait, _what_?!' Kiko breathed, confused and baffled as to what was going on. Without another word, and with no objections from Kiko, Una walked and walked and walked. She turned left, then right,then left again, before turning right onto an alleyway Kiko could not recollect seeing before. She looked around, her confusion quickly turning to nervousness.

"Um, Una?" Kiko asked.

Without looking, Una replied in a bubbly tone, "_Yeah_?"

"You're kind of beginning to freak me out." Kiko gulped.

"It's fine!" Una assured. "I'm not gonna murder you alive or _anything_ like that!"

Una's words did just the opposite of assuring Kiko. Instead, they only agitated her more. Una finally stopped in front of a gray house with few windows and no garage.

Kiko blinked, slightly interested but still agitated. "This is an interesting house design," she commented while looking up at the house very narrow and pointed top.

"You're not the _first_ to say it," Una giggled.

"Have you brought friends here before?" Kiko asked.

"Well, no."

Kiko looked at the estranged girl. This was the first time Una sounded very serious. Though, Kiko saw that she still wore a faint smile.

Una's serious expression quickly faded, though, and replaced with an expression of joy. Una dragged Kiko to the door. She fiddled around her pocket for a single key before she used it on the door and unlocked it.

Una pushed through, singing gleefully to herself, as she walked through the house. Her eyes remained closed as though she were blind. kiko took a moment to look around. They walked through a single hallway, a few side doors leading here and there. But one thing about the house seemed the same: the entirety of the abode was very dim. Almost dark, sometimes to the point where she could barely see Una in front of her. Kiko frowned at the eeriness surrounding here.

"Hey," Kiko said aloud. "There isn't any witchcraft performed in here, is there?"

Una burst into laughter. "_Witchcraft_?! Ha! Hardly! Oh, Kiko, you're so funny! There isn't any such foolishness in this house!"

Kiko became tempted to believe her, but for some reason she got the feeling Una was and wasn't telling the truth.

Una then quickly dragged Kiko up a small flight of stairs, and before Kiko knew it, she had arrived in a room. Kiko had to shield her eyes because a single window pane let in a great amount of light. Bright yellow paint sat on the walls. White shelves rested here and there. And a single bed with bright covers lay on the ground next to the door.

"You _like_ it?" Una asked. "This is MY room! It's probably the nicest room in the world!"

_Definitely the nicest room in the house_, Kiko thought to herself. "Una, just how often do you exaggerate?" she sighed.

Una looked up, a thoughtful expression on her face, before she grinned wide and replied, "Probably a _lot_!"

Kiko sighed and looked around. "Well, it _is_ a nice room," she complimented.

"Thanks!" Una cheered.

Kiko looked at the teenage girl, completely uncertain. "So what exactly do you plan on doing for fun?" she asked, half nervous about what she should even do.

Una was unable to answer as the floor vibrated for a quick second. Kiko and Una slowly turned their heads. A voice sounded from downstairs.

"Una? You home?" a woman's voice called faintly.

Kiko stared at Una, keeping her mouth shut. But before she did, she whispered hoarsely, "Una, what now?!"

Una smirked mischievously. Kiko's eyes widened. Just what did Una have in store?

"Do me a favor, okay?" Una begged, stifling a laugh. "Just _play along_, okay? It will be easier."

Kiko stared. Make _what_ easier? she thought to herself in confusion before Una grabbed her hand, yelling, "I'm home, Momma!" as she raced down the stairs.

"You haven't caused any trouble, have you?" the woman's voice, louder than before, called.

"Please!" Una laughed as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "You know me!" Una suddenly shot forward. Kiko had to hold back a yelp.

Would you like to help me with dinner today?" The woman's voice became louder and louder until Una pulled Kiko into view of a kitchen. A woman with wavy light blue hair stood, her back to the girls, in front of a stove. Her posture suggested she was contemplating a decision.

"Momma, can I play today?" Una inquired, trying very hard not to laugh.

The woman's back straightened. A strange chill went up Kiko's spine as the woman slowly turned around. For the first time, the two of them looked each other eye-to-eye. The woman had the brightest emerald eyes she had ever seen on anyone before. The woman glared at Kiko with an expression of irritation before turning to Una.

"Really?" the woman snarled. "You _had_ to bring home another one?!"

_Another one?_ Kiko thought to herself in confusion. _But Una said she had never brought friends here before. Was she lying?_

"Momma, come _on_!" Una whined. "It's only for a little bit! I can make her do whatever I want! And then you guys can wipe her memory!"

Kiko blinked, refusing to make anything other than a blank expression. But her mind swirled with thoughts of alarm and confusion. _What is she talking about?!_ her thoughts screamed. _Does she really want me to play along with this nonsense?!_

"Una Tanako," the woman, her mother, scolded loudly.

"Momma, _come on_," Una cried. "This is the most fun I _ever_ get to have! Why can't you-!"

"Una, do you have another puppet again?!" a voice boomed from behind.

Kiko restrained herself from turning around, and only did so when Una turned around, still holding tightly onto Kiko's hand. Before them stood a brute of a man, with clean ginger hair and a goatee that was the same color. He stood nearly a head taller than Una, who stood almost four inches taller than Kiko.

"Daddy, you're no _fun_!" Una whined loudly, rather dramatically in Kiko's eyes.

The woman now behind them sighed. "Fine, you can play with this _one_ puppet," she growled unhappily. "But no more for a week! And just stop whining!"

Una switched. "Okay!" she cheered.

"Kuo, could you possible help me with dinner tonight?" the woman asked.

"Sure thing, Shima," the man, clearly Una's father Kuo, sighed. He snapped his fingers.

Kiko's eyes barely widened as a small flame floated above right where Kuo had snapped his fingers. He neared the woman, Una's mother Shima, and spoke to her softly. Kiko did not hear anything however as she was dragged again. But before she left, she saw Shima's hand transform into a massive white paw with sharp claws.

Una dragged Kiko up the stairs and, when they reached her room, she let go of Kiko and headed for the door. She slowly closed it. Afterwards, she grinned, as though proud of herself.

"Back up!" Kiko said, raising her voice just a little for the first time. "_What_ just happened?!"

Una blinked, laughing. "You're exaggerating just like _me_!" she joked.

"Quite changing the subject!" Kiko snapped. "What in the hell just happened, Una? What did I just witness?!"

Una looked around innocently. "Oh, the usual," she answered.

"The usual?" Kiko responded, utterly disbelieved. "Your dad can produce flames and your mom's hand just changed into a dog paw!"

"Cat paw," Una corrected.

"Whatever!" Kiko snapped, groaning and pacing around the room. "I need to get out. I really need to get out."

Una shrugged her shoulders. "Why not stay a while?" she offered, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Una, I don't know what kind of witchcraft is going on here, but-"

"Kiko, I told you earlier, it's _not_ witchcraft," Una reminded.

"Then you tell me just what the hell it _was_!" Kiko challenged. Una did not reply.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Kiko spun around and went down the stairs, through the dark hallway, and set her hand on the front door.

"Kiko, wait," Una begged. "Please don't leave."

Kiko stopped, sighed, and clenched her shoulders. "Una, we _cannot_ be friends," she growled, feeling as though tears would emerge from her eyes. "We just can't. I cannot deal with this. And it would be better if you just forgot about me."

"And why do you say that?"

Kiko opened her mouth to reply, until she realized that it was not Una who spoke. She slowly turned around. Two larger and more mature figures had appeared behind her. Una turned around, her expression instantly surprised.

"Momma!" Una said. "Daddy!"

"Una, how many times have we told you about bringing other girls here?" Shima growled, glaring intensely at Kiko.

"Momma, it's not what it looks like!" Una fretted.

"Una, this is the last time," Kuo scolded, approaching Kiko. She spun around, reaching for the front door.

A loud pounding made her turn her head. Shima had her balled fist slammed against the wall. Kiko quickly reached for the door and turned the handle, but it would not open. No, the doorknob would not even _budge_.

"Humans do not belong here, Una," Shima scolded, advancing upon Kiko, Kuo following sweet. Kiko pressed herself again the door, terrified beyond imagination.

"_NO!_" Una suddenly appeared in front of Kiko, arms spread out as though protecting her.

"Una, move," Kuo ordered.

"I'm not letting you come near her," Una growled.

Before anyone could utter another word, in an instant Una grabbed Kiko's hand and nimbly avoided Shima and Kuo, racing across the hallway and up the stairs. Kiko was merely dragged up the stairs, her legs moving up and down. Her stomach twisted a little.

_God, no_, she thought to herself in horror. _Please, no. Not now._

Una quickly made it up to her room and shut the door, locking it tight. A moment later, a fierce knocking and banging erupted.

"Open this door!" Shima screeched.

"You have to the count of three!" Kuo shouted.

Una looked back at Kiko, worried beyond reason. Kiko held her hand over her mouth, her eyes closed.

"Kiko, are you alright?" Una asked, sounding frightened.

The door burst open and the lock broke off. Una spun around. A furious Shima and Kuo stood, looking ready to pummel someone.

"Una, that is quite enough!" Shima scolded furiously.

Kiko could not hold it back any longer. Her mouth opened, and she regurgitated. It was a horrible sound to the ear. Kiko inhaled and exhaled rapidly and irregularly. Her eyes slowly opened. All she saw was red.


	2. Secrets

Una stared in horror. Not brown. Not green. Red. What a horrible color. More terrifying, though, than horrible.

Una raced over to Kiko's side and rubbed her back gently but rapidly. "Kiko, Kiko, talk to me, are you alright?!"

Kiko breathed out again, until a little more red splurted out of her mouth. After that, nothing. Kiko's breathing became easier, and Una could feel her heartbeat slowing.

"Damn….." Kiko told herself. "Not again."

Una immediately stopped rubbing her back. She stared at Kiko, disbelieved. "A..._gain_?" she echoed with a rasp in her voice.

Kiko looked back at Una, extremely apologetic. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Una," she said.

Una shook her head, taken aback. "N-no," she stuttered. "W-what I mean is…..are you, are you saying that this is _normal_ for you?!"

Kiko and Una kept staring at one another. "Interesting choice of words," Kiko answered with surprise. "But, yes, this is normal for me."

Una blinked and blinked and blinked. Kiko had just coughed up blood. And a lot of it. But still it was just…..normal? Happened often? Simply routine? Una could not imagine. She had never heard of such a thing, having the normality of coughing up blood.

Shima quickly neared Kiko, but Una grasped her friend protectively and shook her head. "If you think you can get near her, you're very mistaken!"

Shima blinked, appearing rather hurt by the comment. "Una, please," Shima begged rather lightly. "Let me help."

"You wanted to _kill_ her a few moments ago!" Una shouted. "Why should I trust you now?!"

"Kill is a rather strong word, don't you think?" Kuo sighed.

"I don't _care_!" Una snapped. "You're _not_ hurting my Kiko!"

Shima and Kuo blinked. They exchanged a glance before looking back towards their daughter. "Una," Shima said distantly. "Are you _claiming_ this human being?"

Una blinked and, without any doubt or hesitance in her mind, answering firmly, "Yes."

Shima and Kuo looked at one another, shocked and stunned. Una's eyes furrowed, as though daring them to challenge her. She looked back at Kiko and began rubbing her back again. To her relief, her friend's breathing eased, and her abdomen calmed.

"You come with me," Una ordered fiercely but in a sweet manner. "Let's get you cleaned up."

A few minutes later, her parents had worked on taking care of the blood up in her room, while Una used a wet cloth to wipe Kiko's mouth and face as neatly as she could. Kiko merely sat there, not saying a word. Una took the cloth off Kiko's face, breathing in relief as she finished.

"I'm sorry," Kiko apologized.

"For what?" Una asked.

"For having you go through all this trouble," Kiko answered.

Una shook her head. "Kiko, don't apologize; I don't mind it, really," she assured, setting the cloth down. "You can't help it, right?"

Kiko breathed out and looked away. Una tilted her head to the side, curious, and attempted to look Kiko in the eye. "But, I do wonder exactly how this happened."

Kiko looked up at Una, rather despondently, and looked back down. "It's not easy to admit," she confessed. "But it's simply a medical condition."

Una wanted to slap her for sounding so ridiculous. "_Medical_ condition?!" she snapped. "It's more like a disease based on what I have seen!"

Kiko shrugged, a weak smile forming on her face. "I thought you might say that," she admitted. "It's a rare medical defect. They don't know if I was born with it or not. It's called gastrocorivascular disease."

Una blinked. "That's a long and confusing word," she stated. "What does that mean?"

"The doctors aren't really sure themselves," Kiko answered, uncertainty clearly in her tone. "They've never seen it before."

"So this…._condition_ is unique only to you?" Una asked.

Kiko nodded her head. "That they are aware of," she answered.

"But it still doesn't make sense," Una complained, unable to piece anything together. "I mean, I have _never_ heard anything about this at school or from school!"

Kiko smiled again. "I'd be surprised if you did," she responded.

"What do you mean?" Una asked, confused.

"This medical condition of mine is unknown to the other students," Kiko explained. "Only the faculty know. I have never in my life told a student about my condition before. Nor do I want to tell them."

Una blinked, disbelieved. "Why _ever_ do you say that?"

Kiko's eyes furrowed, as though she looked irritated. "Please, something in as bad of health as me?" she responded, half talking to herself. "Especially with a rare disease no one has heard of? That would turn into a pity festival right there. I don't want that kind of attention. I don't want people's sympathy _or_ pity. I want people to view me for who I am, not for how bad of shape I'm in."

Una gaze focused to the side, her expression thoughtful. Kiko was right. Had Una known this about her friend before, she would have indeed felt pity for her. As would everyone else, no doubt about it. Una knew right away, then, that Kiko indeed had a good reason for her hiding such a secret.

"Have you ever had it hard?" Una asked, a smile on her face.

Kiko looked at Una, and her eyes immediately widened. "You're doing it now!" she snapped. "You're feeling sympathy for me! I _just_ told you I don't like that!"

Una smile widened and she closed her eyes. "I know," she responded. "But why wouldn't I? It makes sense. And, besides, I'm honestly feeling more curious than sympathizing right now."

Kiko looked away, looking unsure if she believed Una, but still said, "I have had it hard in the past, but it's gotten better over the past few years."

Una nodded her head. "That wasn't so hard, right?"

Kiko stared. "You confuse me sometimes, Una."

Una burst into laughter. "Yeah, I know!"

Kiko looked in another direction, her expression blank. To Una it looked as though she was just merely trying to think of something to say.

"Well, it's only _fair_," Una stated loudly and obnoxiously.

Kiko stared at Una, bewildered. "Fair?" she echoed. "Wait, what does that mean?"

Una smiled. "You shared a secret with me," she replied. "I should probably share a secret with you now."

Kiko's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. "Damnit, you don't have to do that!" she fretted. "I did not just tell you about me so you could do the same!"

"But of course!" Una argued cheerily. "If I didn't do that, I would not be a _proper_ friend, am I right?"

Kiko blinked, shocked. "You….you really consider me a friend?" she asked in disbelief. "After everything I said and after everything that's happened?"

Una winked. "Why else not?" she laughed.

Kiko stared at Una, and slowly but surely, a smile began to creep up on her face. Finally, for the first time, she laughed.

"Oh, Una, I _still_ don't get you!" she cheered. Una laughed with her friend, and the two girls laughed and laughed. After a minute or so, they stopped laughing, and Kiko wiped her very slightly watery eyes.

"Come _on_, though," Una sighed. "You aren't even the least bit curious about what was going on earlier?"

Kiko's smile faded, and she looked away, thoughtful. "I suppose so," she answered. "I mean, it's virtually inhuman for anyone to create fire out of thin air or transform their hands and give them animal-like features. Care to explain?"

Una looked up, innocently, and smiled. "Gotta be _way_ more specific than that, Kiki."

Kiko opened her mouth to reply, before her eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, where the hell did you get Kiki from? That's not my name!"

Una grinned. "I know," she responded. "But that's what friends _do_! They give one another nicknames!"

"I think your definition of 'friend' needs some analyzing," Kiko breathed.

"Let me call you Kiki, Kiki!" Una whined.

Kiko sighed and looked at Una, her expression suggesting she wanted to change the subject. "Okay, fine, I can be more specific. Una, are your parents human? If not, what does that make you?"

Una looked up at the ceiling, thinking a moment. "Well, in theory, yes, we are human," she answered, remembering how her parents had always explained it to her. "But, on the contrary, we are a _type_ of human."

Kiko blinked, looking dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, I have never even _heard_ of there being different _types_ of humans."

Una smiled. "Well, you know how people have different colored skin?" she said.

Kiko's eyes widened. "That is _not_ the same thing, dumb ass!" she snapped. "How rude of you!"

Una laughed. "Well, that's how my parents always explained it to me," she explained. "I don't really see what they meant either, and I did not know if you would see it the same way either."

"Okay, so what exactly do you mean?" Kiko asked.

"The way I learned it," Una replied. "is that there are two types of humans: normal people who are just your average, everyday beings, and magicians."

Kiko blinked. "Magicians?" she echoed in disbelief. "Really? People who practice magic?"

"Yes," Una answered. "I know it seems hard for you to believe, but trust me when I say that there is a _lot_ more going on than you can understand right now."

"How so?" Kiko challenged lightly, curious but still doubtful.

"Well, the way I learned it, magicians _are_ and _are not_ humans," Una replied.

"How does that make sense?" Kiko asked with confusion.

Una shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know," she answered. "This is just how my parents explain it; that does not mean I understand it!"

"Okay, okay," Kiko smoothed over, holding up her palms. "Anyways, continue."

"Magicians are simply beings that can manipulate the natural world," Una said.

"How so?" Kiko asked.

Una blinked. "Depends on what kind of magician you are."

Kiko's eyes widened. "There are different _types_ of magicians?" she breathed.

Una smiled and nodded her head. "Yupp!" she responded cheerily. "Seven kinds."

"What are they?" Kiko inquired.

Una winked mischievously. "That's something you will have to discover on your _own_."

Kiko breathed out unhappily. "You're no fun," she complained.

Una stuck out her tongue playfully. "If you're with me, you will learn them in _no_ time!" she cheered.

Kiko smiled faintly. "So what about your parents?" she asked. "What exactly are they? Or, I guess, what kinds of magicians are they?"

"Dad is a fire augurer, and Mom is a snow leopard siren," Una answered.

Kiko's eyes widened in awe. "I'm sorry, did you just say snow leopard?" Her jaw dropped.

Una nodded her head quickly. "Yeah!"

"What are augurers and sirens?" Kiko asked.

"Oh, you'll figure that out eventually," Una replied mischievously. "Nice try, Kiki!"

Kiko looked away, a faint smile on her face. "Oh well," she sighed. "It was worth a try."

Kiko fell silent, as did Una. But, hating the awkward silence, Una opened her mouth to speak. But when she looked at Kiko, the girl had already opened her mouth. Her expression hinted she wanted to ask a question.

"Hey, Una?" Kiko said softly.

"Hm?"

"So, if you're parents are magicians," Kiko began. "then does that mean that…._you_ are a magician, too?"

Una looked at Kiko a moment, not saying a word. But then she smiled faintly and nodded her head. "Well, I suppose that's obvious."

"Just what _kind_ of magician are you?" Kiko asked. She smiled weakly. "I mean, we're friends, right? You at least owe me that knowledge."

Una burst into laughter. "Of _course_, how dumb am I?!" She looked at Kiko and nodded her head with understanding. "You make a point. My parents may be augurers and sirens, but I'm neither. I'm actually a sorceress."

Kiko tipped her head to the side. "A sorceress?" she echoed.

"Each of the seven types of magicians perform one of seven general types of magic," Una explained. "I suppose I might as well tell you one of them. Sorcery is a tricky one to figure out. Technically speaking, my magic is a kind of protective magic."

"Sorcery is protective magic?" Kiko asked.

"That's right," Una answered. "My protective magic is a bit unusual. I am known as the Puppeteer Sorceress."

Kiko blinked, bewildered. "Puppeteer?" she echoed. "What in the world does that mean?"

"Yeah, I did not think you would get it," Una joked. "My magic allows me to control the movements of other living creatures: plants, trees, animals, even people."

Kiko stared at Una with a blank expression. But then she looked up, as if understanding the situation. "Oh, I get it now," she said. "_That's_ what you and your family meant about puppets before."

Una nodded. "That's right."

"But, wait, what was that earlier about what your mom said?" Kiko asked. "About you bringing home _another one_? What did that mean?"

Una looked away. "I suppose there's no point in hiding it."

"Una, have you brought home other girls before?" Kiko demanded.

Una did not hesitate to nod her head. "I have."

"And you use your magic on them to control them?" Kiko said, her voice becoming quieter.

Una flinched, but barely. She nodded again. "Yes. I guess it's hard to deny it."

"Una, answer me this," Kiko challenged softly. "Why?"

"There's really no excuse," Una answered, her smile quickly fading to a frown. "I have no friends. It's not shockingly that hard for me to get bored."

"Can you not have any better explanation?" Kiko asked, her voice flat.

Una looked away. _Do I?_ she thought to herself worriedly. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I don't really know," she replied. "It's just…..I want to put myself out there, but I can't because I'm just too different. I can't make friends. I can't have fun. What's the point of having a life if I can't even enjoy it every once in a while?"

Kiko did not say a word, and Una flinched. _Oh, God, it's happening,_ she thought to herself. _Mom and Daddy said this would happen, that if I found someone I would be rejected. They _told _me it would happen, but I didn't listen. I didn't listen to the-_

Una's train of thought was broken as soon as the pain hit her face. She stared off in another direction, but the reality of the situation told her everything. A slap. Kiko had just slapped her in the face.

Una looked back at Kiko. The girl was putting down her hand. "Una, don't say stuff like that."

Una blinked, awestruck. "What?"

"Even if it's true, don't say stuff like that," Kiko scolded. "It's like talking about suicide. I don't know much about it, but….do you really think friends do that?"

Una's eyes widened as Kiko uttered the "f" word.

"Do you really think friends try and let their friends worry when they shouldn't?" Kiko snapped. "I mean, that's just selfish, right? Do me a favor and _never_ mention that again. It's not nice, Una. It's not."

Una opened her mouth, trying to find a way to have the words come out of her mouth. "Kiko…..did you just call me your _friend_?" she whispered.

Kiko smiled. "Don't worry me, okay?" she asked, holding out her hand. "And I can promise I won't do the same, unless absolutely necessary of course."

Una blinked and blinked and blinked. She could not hold it back. She lunged forward and buried her face in Kiko's chest, tears erupting from her eyes.

"Oh, Kiko….." she sobbed. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

A soft hand rubbed Una's dark hair. It did not take a genius to figure out that the hand belonged to Kiko. There and then Una knew. She knew for a fact that Kiko was indeed her friend.


End file.
